Sam's a Potter Fan
by Hell's Sweet Whispers
Summary: A fill for the one-sentence meme on LJ. Spoilers for Harry Potter and newest Doctor Who episode. Blaine wants to date Sam.  Sam wants to dress Blaine up as Harry Potter.


"Why did you agree to go out with me?" Blain blurts out, interrupting Sam's rant on the new Doctor Who episode. To which he agrees full heartedly that the little-girl-is-a-timelord is an excellent twist in the series. He doesn't mean to say it, it's just he's been trying to woo the blonde for over a month now. Nothing has worked until he hopelessly invites Sam to see the new Harry Potter movie with his next weekend. Imagine his surprise when he said 'yes'.

Sam stops, blinking at him for a few beats in confusion. Unexpectedly, his cheeks start to redden and he looks away from Blaine's curious gaze. He smiles anxiously, hands tugging at the end of his shirt. If he isn't so worried about the reason behind Sam's fumbling, Blaine would be struck by how cute he looks. "Well…I…you see," he falters, biting on his full lower lip. "It seems like you're really serious about me and I just keep rejecting you. So I felt a little guilty," he says.

Blain deflates; it is just a pity date. That isn't what he wants! "And also I've been trying to think of ways to get you to dress as Harry Potter," Sam mumbles, pulling the brunette from his thoughts.

"What?" Blaine exclaims, thoroughly confused. Sam blushes harder.

"Um, you look sort of like Darren Criss from A Very Potter Musical. He plays Harry and he's brilliant at it! So when you asked me to go see the movie with you, I thought it'd be my chance to get you to dress-up." Sam gives him a sideways look, noting that he is still baffled. "But it's not as if I didn't want to go out with! I _do_ think you're a cool guy, Blaine. And like I said you seem pretty determined so I thought I'd give you a chance," he breaks off, become aware of the fact that the other boy is staring at him.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asks, not really waiting for an answer before leaning closer to softly place a chaste kiss on the other's lips. He watches him tensely when he pulls away, waiting for him to freak out. Only he doesn't. Sam's blush _does_ increase, though. "I'll be you Harry Potter," Blaine promises as a wide grin spreads over the blonde's face.

"Cool,cool,cool," Sam repeats excitedly. He is far to energetic for a midnight premiere. He is bouncing on the balls of feet, driving Blaine and (he's certain) the rest of the glee clubbers insane. "We're so cool!" Kurt prods Blaine's side to try and get him to shut his boyfriend up.

"Sam," he says gently, astonished that the boy doesn't get whiplash for how fast he turns to look at him. "You have to calm down."

"But," Sam frowns. "We really are the best!" Oh Blaine knows this already. Sam wanted to be one of the first people in line. So Blaine and the Glee club had shown up hours before the movie even premiered to humor him. The time was spent talking, singing and posing for at least a hundred different pictures. They are-undoubtedly- the best.

"I know, Sweetie," he says. Blaine, as promised, is dressed as Harry. In a random display mischief Kurt and Sam teamed up as Fred and George. The blond frowns at him in disbelief.

"But we are!" he whines. "We even have a Hagrid!" he shouts pointing to Finn,who is leaning heavily on Kurt while staring dreamily at the concession stand. "And a Draco!" He points to Santana, who in Blaine's eyes looks more like a slutty female Draco. "We've got Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory!" he says pointing first to Mike than Tina. Blaine chuckles at the confused look the Asian shoots his girlfriend.

"Oi Trouty Mouth, shut it!" Santana hisses to no avail. Sam continues to name off each character they've dressed up as: Brittany as Luna Lovegood (they all thought it appropriate),Artie as Ron (because there always has to be a Ron),Quinn as Hermione(because she is a strong female character),Puck as Dumbledore (he thought it'd be funny), and Lauren as...

Blaine snatches the tie Sam is wearing, tugging him close to effectively shut him up with a kiss. There are cat-calls and shouts from the entire theater. Even Finn stirs to whistle at them before nuzzling back into Kurt's neck. When he lets go Sam is blushes and sputters before falling quiet. Luckily they are let into the theater before his brain starts working properly again.

"I can't believe I died!" Kurt wails as they walk out of the theater, face pressed into Finn's side.

"There, there," the taller boy coos, stroking his hair.

"Good job at shutting him up," Santana flings at him as she breezes past, Britany following on her heels. He nods to her before turning to his boyfriend who is staring at him, smiling like he is going to burst from happiness.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" he laughs. By the deep in-take of breath Blaine knows what's coming and decides to kiss him again.

"We really were the best," Sam breaths when they come up for air. Blaine just smiles and goes in to kiss him again.


End file.
